Las Pababras De Amor
by The-MisUnderstood-Angel
Summary: Abel has loved this person for the longest time, but Cain kidnaps this person. He is face with the battle not only with Cain, but if this person will love him back. Cain's not even the worse of his problems now. AbelxWilliam, rated for later.
1. Chapter 1

'Damn it Cain.........why? Why?', thought Abel as he ran thought the empty halls. His anger was rising by the second as the thought of what Cain was doing to his beloved. He just couldn't take it. The main hall was where he knew he'd be. If he wasn't there then there had to be a clue on where he was. A shape turn came up, and he skidded around it. Finally, making it into the main hall.

"Come out you bastard! Damn you, Come out!", he yelled still trying to catch his breath. A sudden thud made him look at the alter, and his mouth fell open. Chained, bleeding, and nude, was the Professor. Sobs could be heard coming from him as Abel slowly approached him. When Abel placed a hand on his shoulder, he saw him flinch and look away.

"P.....Please just leave me alone......", he whispered in a small voice, ".......please, I beg you."

His eyes became soft as he hugged William and held back tears. "William, shush, It's me......Abel.", he said slowly, "I'm here to save you, to get you out of here."

Foot steps and slow clapping came from behind. "Well done, little brother, you fell for the bait.", came Cain's voice. A low growl came from the depths of Abel. He felt William tense in his grip and slowly pulled from him.

"Your not going to hurt him. Not anymore!", yelled Abel turning into his crusnik form, "I'm going to kill you here and now!"

A smirk came to Cain's pale face as his eyes became a dark red. Large angelic wings came from his back as he looked into Abel's face. Abel's face held nothing but a grim frown and angered eyes. "Whats wrong Abel? Did I touch something of yours?", he said laughing like a crazy person.

"I'm going to rip that head of yours off!", yelled Abel charging full force at his brother. Cain didn't see what was coming at him, and was hit so hard that he was knocked thought five pews before stopping. Lifting his still balled up fist, a crack was heard.

"We.........Were did you get th.....this power?", asked Cain standing up and holding his ribs. His breath had become ragged and slow.

"It's what happens when you mess with someone close to me.......", he said charging again, "....Now die for what you've done!"

Cain was once more hit with a powerful blast from Abel. This time sending him right into the pool pit. Blood had started to come from the side of his mouth as he once more stood. "You..........can't keep this up.", he said coughing up a small puddle of mud. A sinful smile came to Abel's face as he watched Cain grip the side of the stone stand to keep balance.

"You'll be amazed at how far someone like me is willing to go.", he said walking toward him, "And your just the fool to push me that far."

Cain looked at him as he stopped in front of him, scythe raised. His eyes went wide. "Beg....", whispered Abel.

Cain fell to his knees, "Please.........don't kill me.", he said shaking. Abel smiled, but didn't spare him as he brought down his weapon. A Load slicing noise and two thudding noises were heard. A minute later he was walking over to William and braking his chains with his superhuman power and holding him in his arms as he changed back to normal. His hair had fallen around his shoulders and his eyes back to a soft, loving blue.

"William, shush, It's okay.........I've got you now.", he said in a calming, soft voice. William didn't say anything, just sobbed into Abel shoulder. He understood why, after what Cain did to him he understood. Anyone would be in utter shock after that.

He'd lost track of time and realized that William should be taken to a room, so he could rest. Slow, so not to hurt him, did Abel pick him up and carry him down the dim lit tunnels. They reached a room that had been opened and left in a hurry, Abel's room. The covers were tossed off the bed, and lay on the floor, cloths were everywhere, and to top it off his extra boots resisted on his chairs legs. Not minding his own mess, did he walk in and carefully lace William in the bed. He hadn't notice that he'd cried himself to sleep, but that made it all the easier to make him left go. He was okay, that is till morning when Abel would have to face him, to finally tell him how he felt. That wasn't till morning thought, and even he need his sleep. So he laid his head on the bed, next to the pillow, and soon fould himself asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Abel woke up, his face pointed in a odd direction. Finally, he realized that William had his head in a ,somewhat, of a hug. He saw that he was still asleep so getting his head out from his arm pit wasn't going to be an easy task. 'Oh this is just how i wanted to wake up.', thought Abel rolling his eyes, 'Now what am I going to do?'

He watched as William began to snore loudly, and shift in his sleep. Dragging Abel further onto the bed with him. 'Great...........this is just great.', he thought as he looked at Williams face, 'But he looks so peaceful, come on brain........think of something!'

"Mmmmmm.......", he mumbled in his sleep, ".........stop that...........tickles......."

'Awwww..........I wonder what he's dreaming about?', he thought smiling, 'Maybe when he was a kid. He did say that he had a sister.'

Suddenly, Williams eyes flew open and he noticed he had a hold of Abel. Almost immediately, he let go of him. "Abel?", he asked blinking, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Me?Your the one who grabbed me when_** I **_was asleep!", said Abel jumping out of the bed and pouting, "Besides you should be happy to even be alive!"

William blinked and tried to set up when a grimacing face came to him. "Okay i won't even try that again.", he said falling back onto the plush mattress and pillow. Abel's eyes softened and looked right into Williams face. Tracing his face with from his lips to his nose, then to his eyes. God, how he loved those eyes. He wished he could just stare into them for hours upon hours. Then he noticed his lips moving. 'Shit!', he thought snapping out of his gaze.

"Wh-what?", said Abel shaking his head, "Sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I said that I guess I should thank you for coming to my aid last night, but I was wondering why I'm in your room and not mine.", he said looking at Abel. Abel scratched the back of his head trying to think of what to say.

"I was trying to just get you somewhere safe, and I just want to get to sleep.", he said with a nerves laugh, "Sorry........"

"It's okay, really. I was just wondering cause I've never, really, been in here before.", he said smiling at him, "You keep to yourself to much."

Abel was off in his own world, again. He didn't hear a word that William had said. 'It's time that I finally tell him.........I have to.........have to.', he thought as he stared into his eyes again. Slowly Abel's hand reached up to his cheek and slowly bent down to his lips, placing them on Williams. William's eyes went wide as he felt Abel's lips on his, until he fell into it and kissed him back.

Quickly, and to Abel disarray, did he pull away. "ABEL!?", yelled William a small blush on his face. A look of hurt and mixed emotions filled his face.

"I'm........sorry William..........", he said frowning, ".......I..........I just need to tell you.........before I couldn't just.........just let me say........that............I love you, I have for the longest time."

William's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "What?", he asked shocked, "Abel, I just can't it's.......it's not natural! I........just leave me alone! Please, just go!"

"But.........William I-", said Abel till he was rudely interrupted by William.

"ABEL I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!", he yelled, "Just.......go!"

"F.........fine........", said Abel turning to leave. He brought a hand to his cheek to wipe the tears that were forming in his eyes away. Then, opening the door, he turned to look at William. To talk to him, but the stern look on his face made his just turn and walk out of the door, without saying another word. His own heart felt like it was torn in two, but in his mind he wasn't going to give up. 'No, no I'm not gonna give him up........I have to talk to him........get him to see that love isn't unnatural, that all forms of love are okay.', he thought as he walked down the hall with his shoulder slumped over.


	3. Chapter 3

William finger playing with his hair. Smiling lightly not knowing who it was, but just loving the touch. He should have cared who it was, but it didn't accrue to him that he should open his eyes, well not until he heard a long sigh come past lips near him. Lazily he slid his eyes open and saw that Abel was the one playing with his hair. Now his eyes were wide open. "A-Abel!?", he haft yelled at the man next to him. Abel scooted away, knowing it was just going to be a repeat of the day before. Yet, When William looked at him, he didn't see anger, only confusion.

_'What's going on! Oh god, I loved how that felt, I can't tell him. I can't.'_ ,Thought William looking into Abel's face. He had connected with his eyes, he just looked deep into them, until Abel blinked.

"William........is something....wrong?", he asked in a soft voice. William felt his heart flutter, he never noticed how soft his voice was. How sweet it was.

_'No, this can't be happening! This can't be!'_ , is what he kept telling himself.

"William?", Abel raised his voice and placed a hand on his shoulder. William looked at him, his face racked with confusion spread even more on his face then before.

"I-I'm fine!", yelled at Abel, "Just.........Just leave me be!"

Abel sighed and didn't say a word as he left. The door shut slowly behind him and William let out a long sigh. His mind was so much in a haze that he couldn't even think straight. He didn't know what was coming over him. First Abel kissed him, and then this. _'Am.......I falling for him, no I can't be! I's nonsense! It's just unnatural to love those soft winter blue eyes, soft supple lips, soft silver hair, and his.....Oh no!'_ ,William thought looking down at the tent that had pitched itself under the covers. His face flushed red as he tried to think of anything, ANYTHING other then Abel and the way he looked.


End file.
